


Sweetie Pie

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Honeypie [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Jack Has A Daughter, M/M, dad!Jack, divorced!jack, sequel to honeypie, they met bitty at his pie shop, zimbits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Divorced Dad!Jack has been dating Eric for three years.  What happened after Jack and Alice met Bitty in his pie shop?  Sequel to the ficHoneypie.





	Sweetie Pie

“I’ll clear the dishes,” Alice called as she jumped up from the table.

“Who are you and what have you done with my bug?” Jack asked with raised eyebrows as he laughed. 

Alice pouted and took Jack’s plate, “You wound me, father. You act as if I haven’t cleared the table before.”

“Seriously, Jack, let the poor girl live. She helps and you know it,” Eric said with a wink.

“Thank you, Eric. Glad to see I’m appreciated,” Alice replied as she winked back.

Eric and Jack had been dating for three years now, and they tried to have dinner together at Jack and Alice’s home as often as their schedules would allow.

After their initial shy and sweet meeting at Honeypie, Jack gathered up the courage to ask Eric out only four weeks later after Alice pestered him daily. Although, Jack really didn’t consider it pestering as it was something he wanted to do. It had just been a while since Jack dated, much less asked anyone out, okay?

So after much flirting over countless cups of coffee and multiple slices of pie (key lime, cherry, blueberry, peach--oh, the peach!) Jack finally showed up at Honeypie after coming home from a long roadie ready to ask Eric out on an official date. 

He approached the shop’s door and could see Eric inside turning the lights off in the back room. Jack gingerly knocked on the window.

“We’re closed, sorry!” Eric called out from inside without facing the door. He had his coat on and a messenger bag over his shoulder. 

“Euh… it’s me. Jack.”

Eric turned around and waved as he quickly walked to the door. He unlocked it and looked at Jack with a bright smile.

Jack immediately smiled in return and stepped inside.

“Jack, is everything alright?” Eric asked.

“What? Oh… um, yeah. I just…” Jack said as he looked down at his hands. He could feel his courage draining.

“You just had an immediate hankering for pie?” Eric said as he smiled softly. 

“Sort of,” Jack said looking up to meet Eric’s eyes.

“Did you just fly in?” Eric asked as his gaze swept across Jack’s body. Jack wore one of his game day suits. His wool coat was unbuttoned.

“Yeah, I came straight here from the airport.” Jack could feel himself blush. 

“Do you want some coffee? I can put some on real quick, but there’s no pie. I have a couple of cookies. Do you, um, do you want one?”

Jack shook his head and took his coat off. He draped it over a nearby table.

“No, actually, I came to see…”

“Yes?”

“I came to see if you wanted to have dinner with me.”

“Dinner… with you?” Eric asked and then chewed on his bottom lip.

“If you want… or not,” Jack said, then mumbled, “Oh god.”

Eric laughed. “Of course, Jack. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Jack smiled and let out a whoosh of air. “Great! Do you want to go now?”

Eric looked down at what he was wearing and frowned. “You’re in a suit and I’m a hot mess right now. I’m covered in flour and smell like old butter.”

“No, you always look amazing,” Jack replied quickly.

Eric smiled, “You charmer. How about this? How about you come to my place and I’ll make us some dinner.”

“You’ve been working all day--you must be tired of cooking,” Jack protested as he put his coat back on.

“Nonsense, honey. You’re worth it. Come on,” Eric said as he took Jack’s hand and led them out the door. 

Jack smiled as he looked down at their hands. It had been easy from there. That one dinner at Eric’s lead to dinner the next day and the next, followed by a very delicious _breakfast_ the following morning. 

Soon, Eric and Jack were officially dating. The team instantly took to Eric and even gave him a hockey nickname. Everyone loved when Bitty would come by and bring pie and other goodies, much to their nutritionist’s chagrin. Camilla thought he was very sweet and a good fit for Jack. Alicia and Bob fell in love with him right away, and Alice? Well, Alice had been his fan since day one. Alice became a regular fixture at Honeypie and would on occasion help Eric in the kitchen. 

It wasn’t soon after that Jack and Eric were exchanging “I love you’s” and their easy domesticity felt as no surprise to any of them. 

 

“Eric, should I set up the coffee?” Alice pointedly asked as she took his plate away and stared intently at him.

Eric blanched. “Um… sure, sweetheart.” 

Jack watched as Eric wrung his napkin in his hands.

“Everything alright, Bits?”

“Uh-huh,” he replied as he looked back toward the kitchen, then at Jack. “Alice, honey! Did you call me?”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Jack said.

Eric jumped out of his seat, “Be right back.” 

Jack watched as he scrambled toward the kitchen. Jack wiped his mouth, put his napkin down and made his way toward the kitchen. He could hear Eric and Alice hurriedly whisper at one another.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked with a wide grin. 

The two turned quickly toward Jack and replied in unison, “Nothing!”

“Okay, you two are _terrible_ liars,” he said as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Let me finish clearing the table, and you two go back out there,” Alice said. “Eric, take the pie with you and I’ll put on the coffee.”

Eric nodded and went to the fridge to pull out the chocolate mousse pie that was Jack’s favorite.

They returned to the dining room, and Eric placed the pie in front of Jack. He smiled and Jack could see Eric was shaking a bit.

“Are you not feeling well?” Jack asked.

“No, I’m fine. Totally fine, sweetie pie. Big slice, or little slice?”

Jack rubbed his tummy. He had gotten a bit soft over the last couple of years, but he was still strong, still played hard, only now he just enjoyed an easier life and looked forward to his retirement at the end of the upcoming season. 

“Big slice,” he said as he handed Eric his plate.

“That’s my boy,” Eric said and cut a piece for Jack. 

He put the plate in front of Jack, and Jack quickly reached out to grab Eric by the wrist. He pulled him onto his lap as Eric laughed.

“You’re more delicious than any slice of pie. You know that?” Jack said as he leaned in to nibble Eric’s ear.

“Marry me,” Eric blurted out.

Jack’s eyes opened wide; wider than he ever thought they could.

“What?” he said stunned.

“Oh, lord,” Eric said as he covered his face with his hands and groaned. “This isn’t how we practiced it!”

Jack pulled Eric’s hands down and lifted his chin with his hand to catch his gaze. 

“Marry you?” Jack asked softly.

Eric’s face grew red and he nodded. 

“Jack, I love you so much. You and Alice are the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re everything I never knew I always wanted.”

Jack could feel prickles form at the back of his throat. He looked at Eric with wonder and imagined how different his life would have been if they’d never met. The prospect of not being together terrified him.

“Yes,” Jack said as he nodded. “Yes!” he said again enthusiastically and leaned in to kiss Eric.

Eric pulled back and wiped at his eyes. “Oh, here… I forgot this,” he said as he let out a nervous chuckle. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a ring.

Jack took the ring and read the engraving inside, “‘I love you, sweetie pie.’ Haha. Nice.” He handed the ring back to Eric who in turn slipped it onto Jack’s finger. 

The two kissed again as Alice ran into the dining room and jumped up and down.

“Yay!” she called out as she threw confetti on Jack and Eric. “My dads are gonna get hitched!”

Jack smiled and drew Eric in for another hug amazed at how one bad day led to what would be a forever of best days thanks to the amazing person sitting on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty proposing to Jack is my jam, okay? Jack with a tummy but still strong as hell is my super jam! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/) for giving this her seal of approval. 
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu


End file.
